Never Enter the Mansion
by Wisely-san
Summary: N'entrez pas dans cet ancien manoir. On dit que personne n'en sort. Ou du moins, personne de vivant. UA.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys ~ Alors, c'était censé être le début de ma fic d'Halloween qui visiblement n'a pas pu être finie à temps (on blâme les cours et hypothétiquement ma flemmardise). Et comme j'adore le thème et tout et que j'ai un peu tout en tête, j'me suis dit "pourquoi pas en faire une fic à chapitres after all ?" Faut dire qu'à ce moment là, j'étais pas à la moitié et j'avais rempli 11 pages open office... Et comme ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire le savent : je fais souvent des parties (comment ça y a personne qui prête attention à certains petits détails stylistiques ? D=), distinguées grâce à ce magnifique machin "**OoOoO**" Et j'en avais genre 5 (et à la fin devrait y en avoir 8 si je compte bien...), donc voilà ceci est une fic à chapitres ! \o/ Qui sera normalement finie avant que je poste ce prologue (parce que je me connais et que sinon je finirai pas la fic -_-') ou en voie d'être finie.  
**

**Sinon, ce n'est qu'un prologue hein ! Donc les personnages principaux arriveront dans le prochain chapitre... **

**Après, il y aura certains pairings mais ce ne sera que du sous-entendu ! (Sauf certains cas) et ça peut être vu comme de l'amitié, sauf certains cas mais bon u_u C'est pas la majorité et c'est pas le but principal ! **

**Comme d'hab, fleurs, papillons, guimauve, happy end, c'est pas par ici, donc je vous prierai de partir si cela ne vous convient point. **

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi... **

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Never Enter the Mansion**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

Il courait. La Chose le poursuivait. Il le sentait. Les battements e son cœur s'intensifiaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le paysage nocturne. Il n'y avait que le bruit de ses pas qui brisait le silence de la nuit. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour voir si la Chose le poursuivait toujours. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'est son souffle erratique d'avoir tant courut pour s'échapper. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.. Des larmes se formaient un peu aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à cause de la fatigue. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elles ne pouvaient plus le porter. Si la Chose revenait, il était sûr de s'écrouler.

Il lança un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui. Rien. Il fallait qu'il se calme. S'il restait ainsi apeuré, il risquait de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, et cela conduirait sûrement à sa mort. Et il ne devait pas mourir. Il l'avait promis. C'est pour cela qu'il courait. Sinon, il aurait déjà abandonnée depuis un moment. De toute façon, la seule personne qui s'inquiétait pour sa vie était partie. La seule personne qui l'écoutait et avec qui il pouvait parler pendant des heures sans que l'autre ne se lasse. La seule personne qui partageait son avis, ses délires. Partie. Et lui, il devait survivre pour quelqu'un qui n'était plus là. La bonne blague. L'américain l'avait définitivement quitté.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement et scruta l'ombre. Ses yeux brillants essayaient de distinguer une menace entre les arbres. Il se tourna et se retourna afin de chercher un mouvement. Son souffle commença à se saccader. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique.

Puis, bizarrement, il se calma. Comme si plus aucun danger ne pesait sur lui. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées, cela faisait de nombreuses heures (ou étaient-ce des jours?) qu'il n'avait rien bu. Sa gorge le brûlait horriblement.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou ainsi qu'une main se poser lourdement sur son épaule.

Il se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Il se trouvait face à un immense sourire à glacer le sang.

- Trouvé ~

Ce n'était plus du sang, mais de la peur qui coulait, glacée, dans ses veines ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit la hache s'abattre.

_Alfred..._ fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol dans une marre de sang.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.  
**

**To be continued...  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Sachez que ce n'est même pas sûr si cette fic sera continuée sur ffnet. Cela dépend de ce que vous pensez de ce super court et (j'en conviens) super nul prologue.  
**

**Si vous avez remarqué, il y a un léger Kimchibuger, ben c'est presque le pairing le plus 'officiel' de cette fic ^^'  
**

**Sinon ~ Mon petit blabla habituel (parce qu'une Wis qui ne se plaint pas et qui ne parle pas toujours d'elle est une Wis qui ne va vraiment pas bien). La prochaine fois que je parle à quelqu'un des TRC ou des XXXHolic, frappez moi... A chaque fois j'pleure presque en y repensant... Le tout accompagné de crises de fangirlisme aigües (ex : "Ô Kamui ! Mon Beau Kami ! Je me sens si seule ici !" vous comprenez pas ? Normal, y a que trois autres personnes qui comprendront si elles lisent -ce qui est impossible-)  
**

**Donc le prochain chapitre, le WE prochain normalement si j'ai fini le chapitre que j'écris actuellement...  
**

**Bref, mes notes sont toujours plus longues que mes chaps ! Whyyyyy ! D'X  
**

**So ! See ya guys ~ Perhaps.  
**


	2. Even if I said 'it will be alright'

**Tout d'abord, les titres de chapitres n'en sont pas tellement... Ce sont juste des paroles de chansons ou des citations que j'écoutais et que je voulais mettre...**

**Sinon, j'avais oublié lors du dernier chapitre comme une conne mais :**

_**Big Dédicace à ma wife ! Parce que ça fait plus d'un an qu'on a des putains de délires de ouf de la mort qui tue ! \o/**_

**Bref ! La longueur des chapitres varie beaucoup u_u Genre, le prologue est très court, ce chapitre est court, le prochain est un peu plus long je crois...**

**Au fait, ffnet bousille toute ma présentation ! D8 Mais je pleure quoi !**

**Sinon, 10 novembre ~ My birthday ~ J'ai enfin 16 ans ! On s'en fout je sais !**

**Aussi, la plupart des gens avec qui je parle le savent mais... J'ai commencé mon cosplay de RomaHeta!Lovi ~ \o/ Trop fière 8D Et dire que le TGS est dans trois semaines ! Je gèèèère ! En plus j'y vais les deux jours ~ Normalement u_u  
**

**Faudrait que je sache qui y vient... J'viendrai faire un p'tit coucou ! Alors, Anonymes une review en me disant quand vous y allez and all et ceux qui ont un compte, PM 8D Je mords pas (enfin je mords pas tant qu'on touche pas à MON chocolat ^^). Bon suite de mon blabla en bas u_u  
**

**Pour les noms humains, toujours les même (enfin je parle des non-officiels) mais je précise quand même. Vive moi u_u  
**

**Ice : Iceland  
**

**Mathias : Denmark  
**

**Lukas : Norway  
**

**Kaoru : HK  
**

**Lars : Netherlands  
**

**Et c'est tout ~ Après ce sont les officiels.  
**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi.**

**Enjoy ~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Never Enter the Mansion**

**.**

_**Chapter I : Even if I said : "It will be alright"**_

**.**

**- **Déconne pas avec ça !, s'écria un adolescent aux cheveux argenté.

Cela fit seulement rire l'homme blond aux cheveux qui défiaient la gravité qui se trouvait à ses côtés. L'attitude du plus jeune l'amusait tellement, surtout sa réaction face à la petite histoire qu'il venait de lui conter.

- Voyons Icey, ce n'est qu'une histoire ! Pas la peine d'être aussi effrayé ! Ce n'est pas vrai─

- N'effraie pas mon lillebror, le coupa un blond qui avait une étrange boucle qui volait autour de sa tête.

- Mais Norge ! Ce n'est qu'une histoire !

- Je ne m'appelle pas 'Norge', abruti.

En disant ces mots, ledit 'Norge' tira sur l'écharpe de l'autre blond qui s'étrangla à moitié à cause de la pression sur sa trachée. C'est à ce moment qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner d'un coup.

- Tino, déclara placidement le blond qui avait lâché l'écharpe de son compère.

- Bonjour Lukas !, s'exclama Tino en souriant. Oh ! Bonjour Ice, Mathias !

- B'jour, dit alors un autre homme blond lui aussi mais bien plus grand que toutes les présentes.

Les quatres autres lui rendirent son salut plus ou moins chaleureusement.

Bon, pour s'y retrouver dans ce méli-mélo, le plus jeune Ice Bondevik, islandais, son grad frère Lukas Bondevik, norvégien, leur cousin Tino Väinämöinen, finnois toujours accompagné de Berwald Oxenstierna, suédois, ce dernier ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de se battre avec Mathias Køhler, danois.

Donc, ledit danois venait de raconter une histoire à l'islandais qui semblait à présent mort de peur. Après tout, c'était la faute de Lars, son ami néerlandais. C'était lui qui lui avait parlé de ce manoir soit-disant hanté. Bon, peut-être était-ce de sa faute, c'était lui qui en avait parlé à Ice, et effectivement, c'était dans le but de l'effrayer. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que le grand frère de ce dernier se ramène. Même s'il aurait dû le prévoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?, demanda Luka d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais rien ! Juste une histoire !

Le blond à la croix leva légèrement un sourcil, seul signe extérieur de sa surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère aussi effrayé par une simple blague du danois. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était habitué à voir ledit frère hyper-émotif, mais passons.

Il devait avouer que tout cela commençait à piquer sa curiosité. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul : Tino semblait très intéressé. Mais s'il y avait une chose que le finnois appréciait par-dessus tout, après Berwald, Noël et les armes, c'était bien les histoires d'horreur, donc ce n'était pas étonnant. De plus, si cette histoire effrayait autant le plus jeune, cela ne pouvait qu'être amusant, point de vue finnois naturellement.

- De quoi vous parlez ?, demanda alors un albinos en se plaçant aux côtés de Mathias.

- Du truc que Lars nous a raconté la dernière fois, tu sais Gilbert ?

Gilbert Beilschmidt, albinos et prussien de son état, quiconque osait le qualifier d'allemand s'exposait à de graves conséquences, membre du Bad Friend Trio, avec le très français Francis Bonnefoys et l'espagnol Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Il était aussi le compagnon de beuverie du danois, avec le néerlandais Lars. Il était aussi le petit ami d'un canadien dont le nom commençait très certainement par un M... Ou était-ce un W, ou un A ?

- Kesese, ricana le nouveau venu. Quand j'en ai parlé à mon Mattie, il est presque devenu transparent. Heureusement que le génialissime moi-même était là...

Poussant un soupir collectif, les cinq Nordiques laissèrent le prussien monologuer sans plus lui prêter attention.

- Et si tu nous racontais Mathias ?, demanda Tino en souriant.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui répondit simplement l'autre blond.

Ça c'était étrange. Ce n'était pas commun de voir Mathias Køhler ménager un quelconque suspens ou attendre avant de dire quoi que ce soit. D'un côté, cela pouvait apparaître comme effrant, mais au final, pas tellement. Tous avaient appris à faire avec l'extravagance du blond.

- Raconter quoi ? Je peux savoir ?, demanda une voix.

- Du calme 'Tonio, lui répondit une autre personne.

- Maaaaaais Francis !, se plaignit ledit 'Tonio.

Ledit Francis soupira, désespéré par l'attitude de son ami. Mais au moins, pensa-t-il, Antonio pouvait se montrer sérieux de temps en temps, rarement longtemps, au contraire de Gilbert qu'il n'avait jamais vu sérieux.

Les nouveaux venus n'étaient autre qu'un blond aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, il avait des yeux bleus envoûtants, fameux dans toute la ville autant que leur propriétaire, qui d'ailleurs était souvent désigné comme une mauvaise fréquentation. Après tout, il était un membre du Bad Friend Trio. Ainsi était Francis Bonnefoy. Il était accompagné d'un brun aux cheveux en bataille qui avait des yeux verts pétillants de joie et un immense sourire. Malgré, peut-être, une petite ombre au fond de ses yeux. Ce dernier parlait avec un accent chantant du sud et avait la peau tannée. C'était le dernier membre du Bad Friend Trio : Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un espagnol toujours joyeux.

- Oh, Hola Gil !, s'exclama le brun en souriant.

Cela coupa l'albinos dans son grand monologue. Il se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et s'écria à son tour :

- Hallo 'Tonio, Franny !

- Alors, mon cher, sais-tu de quoi parlait Mathias ?, demanda le français.

- Pas le moins du monde, sourit Gilbert.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu t'en souvenait !, s'exclama le danois.

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna l'albinos.

Francis et Antonio se figèrent. Eux qui pensaient que le prussien aurait pu leur dire ce que leur cachait l'autre blond. Visiblement c'était raté.

- Je sais !, annonça alors le danois.

Tous les gens présents le regardèrent alors l'air perdu : ils ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire Mathias. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était habituel de ne pas le comprendre.

Le norvégien soupira et tira de nouveau sur l'écharpe du danois avant de lui demander :

- Cela te gênerait-il de nous expliquer ta 'merveilleuse' idée, idiot.

Il appuya délibérément sur le 'merveilleuse'. Ce la se sentait que Lukas ne pensait pas que l'autre blond puisse avoir une quelconque bonne idée.

- Ben, tout simplement, vous venez chez moi pour Halloween !

- Cela aurait sûrement été avec joie, mais je passe cette soirée avec mon Arthur, se désola Francis.

- J'dois passer la soirée avec mon Mattie, West et le petit Feli.

- Eh ?!, s'indigna Mathias. Mais ils peuvent venir aussi !

- Bon, dans ce cas c'est avec joie, répondit le français pendant que Gilbert hochait la tête.

- Je ne serai pas là, annonça alors Ice.

- Pourquoi Icey ? Tu vas abandonner tes grands frères ? Pour qui ? Dis-le moi !

Ce flot de questions laissa le jeune islandais abasourdi et le fit prendre une jolie teinte carmine qui tranchait d'autant plus qu'il avait la peau vraiment pâle. Ce rougissement attira d'ailleurs l'attention de son grand frère qui entreprit alors de le fixer, attendant de le voir craquer et ainsi leur révéler avec qui il allait passer son temps.

- Arrête Lukas...

- Qui ?, fut la seule réponse du norvégien.

- P-Personne...

- Oh ~ Ice est amoureux !, s'exclama le finnois en souriant.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai.

- Vraiment ? Tu me brises, genre, le cœur Aisu, rétorqua alors une voix.

Elle appartenait à un autre adolescent, légèrement plus grand que l'islandais. Il avait des cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux marrons. De plus, il avait un léger sourire en coin qui fit augmenter les rougeurs d'Ice quand il se rapprocha de lui. D'ailleurs cela fit voir rouge à Lukas. Ce dernier s'empressa d'attraper son frère afin de l'éloigner du dangereux individu qui venait d'arriver.

- Qui c'est ?, demanda Mathias.

- Wang Kaoru, ou plutôt Kaoru Wang, se présenta le brun.

- C'est toi qui garde Icey loin de sa famille ?, demanda dangereusement le danois.

- Tu n'es pas de sa famille crétin, rétorqua le norvégien.

Le danois commença alors à s'écrier que si, il était le grand frère de tous les Nordiques présents parce qu'il était danois et par conséquent il était leur grand frère. Bref, un raisonnement incompréhensible pour des personnes plus ou moins saines d'esprit. Et en réponse à cela, Lukas attrapa son écharpe et la tira, coupant ainsi le flot de paroles du blond. Il le lâcha ensuite avant de se retourner vers Kaoru et de lui lancer un regard noir avant de le mettre en garde :

- Si tu touche à mon lillebror, tu ne trouveras jamais le repos.

- Et si je dis 'trop tard' ?, demanda le brun en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'islandais qui lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac.

- Je vais te tuer...

Avant que le norvégien puisse envoyer un troll dans la tête du hong kongais, il se fit embarquer plus loin par Mathias. Le tout sous les rires du Bad Friend Trio et de Tino.

- N'oubliez pas, chez moi, mardi, vers 20h !, cria Mathias avant de partir, son norvégien toujours dans les bras.

**.  
**

**OoOoO**

**.  
**

**To be continued...  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Haha... J'ai présenté les personnages. Ils sont tous là... Ca fait beaucoup... Donc je résume. Les personnages sont donc : Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Prussia, France, England, Spain, Germany, Italia, Canada, Hong Kong.  
**

**Bref ! L'atmosphère est joyeuse et tout.. NORMAL ! Mais ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant... M'enfin, je ne vous spoile pas. Et ça sert à rien de me demander la réponse sera toujours non. **

**Au fait, au passage, la chanson dont les paroles sont tirées est "Never Too Late" de Three Days Grace. Voilà voilà ~  
**

**Je crois que c'est tout...  
**

**Ah non ! Mon petit blabla ! Je l'oublie presque !  
**

**J'ai enfin fini l'anime de Ao no Exorcist (Ouais, le manga pour plus tard hein) et genre, une amie me l'avait conseillé et m'avait dit qu'il y avait du Rin/Shiemi... J'ai regardé (parce qu'elle m'avait dit que c'était trop bien et que ben on me dit Shiemi je dis 'OK... Who ?' Non pas Canada ! M'enfin.) et la première apparition de la blonde là, j'ai arrêté de regarder... Jusqu'à pas longtemps. Donc je m'y suis remise et c'est super 8D Si on excepte quelques personnages que je trouve insupportables (mais je suis toujours super dure avec ces pauvres petits xD). Aussi, à tous ceux qui ont vu/lu, qui veut dédier un culte à Amaimon with me ? 8D Je l'adore trooooooooooop ! Comme Mephistos ! Et Rin ! Et Yukio ! Et en fait, c'est vachement incestueux ce manga... Et Yaoi... En plus d'avoir une super histoire...  
**

**BON ! J'arrête de passer mon blabla sur un truc qui n'a AUCUN rapport. Désolée pour ce petit contre-temps ^^'  
**

**Là ! C'est définitivement fini.  
**

******See ya guys si vous voulez toujours avoir la suite ~ **  


******De toute façon, vous l'aurez pas avant qu'un new chap soit écrit u_u  
**


	3. On ne choisit pas le moment où l'on nait

**Je suis en retard ? Moi ? Non si peu. Bah faut dire, j'ai pas de review au dernier chapitre donc j'ai pas eut envie de poster u_u (et pourtant des gens sont passés ! Niez pas je vous ai vu !). **

**Ensuite, je sais, je suis horriblement en retard pour tellement de choses x_x Mais bon, le TGS c'est ce WE, donc j'dois finir mon cosplay et donc je passe mes WE et mes mercredis aprem dessus... Donc à tous les gens qui attendent des trucs bah vous allez les attendre un certain temps... Parce que, dès que le TGS est fini, je sens que je vais me faire traîner dans Toulouse donc voilà ^^' Donc genre, je me laisse comme délais jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour rattraper mon LÉGER retard.**

**M'enfin ! Je suis quand même désolée pour tout ceux avec qui je parle par PM parce que je peux pas encore vous répondre... **

**Et puis voilà... M'enfin, une fois les vacances arrivées, je serai là beaucoup plus souvent ! PROMIS ! **

**Bref, ce chapitre est nul, il sert à rien ou presque. Comme d'hab quoi u_u**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi (enfin sauf le texte quoi)**

**Enjoy guys ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Never Enter the Mansion**

**.**

**_Chapter II : ... Mais nous pouvons choisir le moment de notre mort._**

**.**

Mardi 31 octobre. Dans les rues sombres deux adolescents couraient afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Dans moins de cinq minutes ils devaient être chez Mathias. S'ils étaient en retard, ils n'en entendraient jamais la fin. Et s'ils ne venaient pas, ils pouvaient être sûrs que le norvégien ne les lâcherait plus jamais. Donc ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix, ils devaient courir afin d'arriver à l'heure.

- Kaoru, c'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute quand tu me dis 'encore une partie'.

- Mais voyons Aisu, c'est toi qui a voulu, genre, prendre ta revanche.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison du danois et toquèrent. Ils étaient juste à l'heure. Si ce n'était pas de la chance. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que Mathias n'arrive et n'ouvre la porte, la détruisant à moitié se faisant. Il leur sourit, et les fit rapidement entrer chez lui. On était en octobre et il commençait à faire frai.

- Vous êtes les derniers ! On peut dire que vous avez vraiment pris votre temps, rigola le blond.

Kaoru et Ice suivirent donc le danois dans le salon où les attendaient déjà les autres. Ils s'assirent donc à même le sol. Tous les fauteuils étaient déjà occupés. Certains étaient même obligés de se poser par terre comme eux. Par exemple, Lukas et Arthur étaient sur le seul canapé de la pièce, Francis était dans un fauteuil à la droite de son cher anglais, Ludwig occupait un siège et Feliciano s'était imposé sur les genoux du blond, et enfin Gilbert et Matthew sur deux sièges l'un à côté de l'autre. Les autres, soit Mathias, Antonio, Tino, Berwald, Ice et Kaoru, se retrouvaient sur le sol.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez tous pu venir aujourd'hui !

Un grognement collectif fut le seule réponse qu'il obtint. Comme quoi, personne n'avait attendu avec impatience cette rencontre. En réalité, c'était la curiosité qui les avait poussé à venir, sauf pour Ice qui savait déjà ce dont allait parler le danois. Mais pour les autres, la curiosité les tenait. Surtout que Mathias ne semblait pas près à lever le suspens. Et cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de certaines personnes. Bon, Gilbert, Lukas, Tino et Feliciano étaient les plus énervés/à cran. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Bon, de quoi tu voulais nous parler ?, demanda Lukas à bout de nerfs.

- Haha ! Je pensais que vous auriez compris.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua calmement Ludwig.

- Je vois ! Bon, vous avez tous entendu parler du manoir qui se trouve pas loin sur la colline ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils auraient été stupide de ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Ce manoir était visible de toutes les villes alentour. Parce qu'il avait été construit sur la plus haute colline de la région. Mais ils ne voyaient pas ce que ce vieux manoir venait faire dans la discussion. Après tout ce n'était qu'un vieux manoir justement. De plus, personne n'y vivait depuis de longues années.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce manoir ?, demanda Tino intrigué.

- Ben, il est hanté !, s'exclama Mathias en souriant.

- Mais oui, c'est connu de tous le monde, ironisa le norvégien.

- Mais si ! C'est super connu ! Vous avez dû en entendre parler !

Le danois scruta les visages de tous les présents en attente de voir quelqu'un lui dire que oui, cette légende comme quoi le manoir était hanté était connue. Apparemment, non. Personne ne semblait en avoir entendu parler avant.

Mathias lâcha un soupir dépité. Il pensait qu'au moins quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu cette histoire, et peut-être plus de détail. Car il faut dire qu'il n'en avait guère. Juste ce que Lars lui avait raconté la semaine passée, et vu l'état dans lequel tous se trouvaient, il ne pouvait pas se fier à ce que lui avait raconté son ami néerlandais. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur raconterai quand même. Au moins il pourrait leur faire peur, et leur faire la surprise de cette superbe histoire.

- Bon Mathias, c'est pas comme si on attendait, mais dépêche toi de raconter, exigea le prussien.

- Ouais, ouais. Je met l'ambiance et je raconte.

Il se leva donc pour éteindre la lumière et revient s'asseoir. Cela faisait un certain effet de raconter tout cela dans le noir. De plus, qui sait, son histoire pourrait peut-être effrayer son norvégien et le faire venir se blottir dans ses bras. Il pouvait toujours rêver après tout n'est-ce pas ? Même si le pourcentage de chance que cela arrive était très faible. L'espoir fait vivre à ce que l'on dit.

- Alors. Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que je ne m'arrêterai pas.

- Arrête d'en faire des tonnes. Raconte juste.

- Bien. Pas loin d'ici se trouve un manoir bâti il y a très longtemps.

- Ça craint comme début, interrompit Gilbert.

- Gil, la ferme. Bref. Il a toujours été habité par la même famille. De génération en génération, à travers les siècles. Jusqu'à un certain moment.

- Supeeeeeer. Ça fait trop peur.

- Gil, s'il te plaît, demanda le canadien.

- Ja, ja je me tais.

- Bon ! Je continue. Certaines personnes disent que c'était il y a trois siècles d'autres en mentionnent deux. Cela varie en fonction des versions.

Toutes les personnes présentes ou presque lancèrent un regard noir à l'albinos qui recommençait à ouvrir la bouche pour couper l'histoire. Ce dernier, voyant les regards qu'il s'attirait, décida qu'il était plus prudent de se taire. Il pourrait faire toutes les remarques qu'il voulait plus tard.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas comme si personne n'avait essayé de vivre dans ce manoir, après tout il était très bien conservé. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un mettait le pied dans ce lieu, on ne le revoyait plus jamais. Que l'on y entre seul ou à plusieurs, l'issue était toujours la même. Funeste.

« Certains hommes d'église, exorcistes ou autres du genre avaient essayé d'exorciser cette maison. D'en faire partir les esprits. Mais les disparitions continuaient inlassablement. On dit même que souvent, les fantômes des derniers habitants, le Comte du manoir et son serviteur et meilleur ami, refont leur apparition dans les villes alentour. Et qu'ils essayaient de convaincre de pauvre innocents d'entrer dans ce manoir pour satisfaire leur soif de sang et de vengeance. D'ailleurs, un de ces fantômes pourrait être un de vos ami proche.

Sur ce, Mathias se leva et alla rallumer la lumière pour voir que la plupart des gens présents ne semblaient pas plus effrayés que ça. Ils affichaient, pour la plupart, un visage dubitatif. Cela attrista le blond. Il était sûr de tous les effrayer avec son histoire. Comme il avait effrayé l'islandais.

- Franchement, ça faisait même pas peur, dit Tino.

- Je m'attendais à mieux, déclara Francis.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Froggie.

En quelques mots, ils venaient de briser Mathias. Bien sûr il y en avait qui étaient totalement effrayés, Gilbert et Feliciano par exemple. Mais d'autres, tout le reste, n'en avaient rien eut à faire, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, pensaient-ils. Et cela déplaisait fortement au danois qui pensait avoir la solution pour faire peur à tous ses amis.

C'est alors que la meilleure idée du siècle apparut dans son esprit. Vraiment il était génial. S'il le pouvait il s'épouserait sur le champ. Presque.

- Nan mais c'est parce que vous n'imaginez pas ça comme étant réel ! Et sinon on va dans ce manoir pour voir. Au mieux on aura la pire frousse de notre vie, au pire on aura gâché une soirée.

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent. Ils semblaient hésiter. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils y croyaient mais, il faut dire que l'idée de mourir dans un pauvre manoir, ce n'était pas la mort rêvée il faut dire. Mais après tout, comme il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit réel, pourquoi hésiter ? Ce serait au moins un bon moyen de passer leur soirée. Ils pourraient s'amuser. Et peut-être faire peur aux autres en passant. Pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout ? En final, ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Vraiment.

Seuls Ice, Kaoru et Matthew semblaient réticents à l'idée d'entrer dans le manoir. Ne serait-ce que l'approcher ne semblait pas être la chose qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

- J-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença le canadien.

- Pourquoi ça Mattie ?, demanda Gilbert surpris.

- Définitivement, ce n'est pas, genre, une bonne idée.

- Vraiment pas.

Les dix autres les regardèrent surpris. C'était étonnant de les voir aussi réticents à aller dans un simple manoir. Bon, d'accord, il était prétendument hanté. Mais c'était ça le mot clef. Ce n'était pas certain qu'il soit hanté. Alors pourquoi en faire autant ? Ils ne risquaient rien. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient entendu parler de ce lieu avant, alors ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être aussi apeurés. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient les plus jeunes que ce genre d'histoire les touchait le plus. Oui, ce devait être cela. Ils étaient jeunes et ce genre de légendes fait toujours peur aux jeunes. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour comprendre. Même si aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé qu'ils auraient refusé aussi rapidement.

- Voyons, pas besoin d'avoir peur !, s'exclama Mathias.

- C'est vrai, ce ne sont que de stupides histoires, renchérit l'anglais.

- Mais..., commencèrent l'islandais et le canadien.

- Ce ne sont pas des histoires, les coupa Kaoru.

Tous le dévisagèrent bizarrement. Pour eux, bien entendu que ce n'étaient que des histoires. Personne n'allait leur dire que les rumeurs à propos de ce vieux manoir étaient vraies. Qui allait croire ça ? Il faudrait être stupide pour y croire. Tout le monde sait que ce genre de légendes sont lancées par des ado ennuyés et qui sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre. Ce n'est rien de plus. Ou du moins, ce n'est rien d'assez important pour bloquer dessus. Ce serait idiot.

- Que veux-tu dire par 'ce ne sont pas des histoires' ?, demanda Tino curieux.

- Que ces rumeurs sont, genre, vraies. Si on entre dans ce manoir, on en ressort, genre, jamais.

Les plus vieux haussèrent un sourcil. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il n'était sûrement jamais rentré dans ce manoir. Sinon, au vu de ses dires, il ne serait plus vivant... Deux secondes. Si ça se trouve... Peut-être que... C'était possible non ? Techniquement non. Mais vu l'histoire, si c'était possible.

- Dis moi Kaoru, commença Francis, serais-tu, par hasard, déjà entré dans cette maison ?

- Non. Ça voudrait dire que je serai, genre, mort. Or je pense être bien vivant.

- Alors, comment tu sais que c'est vrai ?, demanda Lukas pas convaincu.

- C'est à cause de... ton cousin, c'est ça ?, demanda Ice.

Kaoru hocha la tête. Oui effectivement, c'était à cause de son cousin qu'il était au courant. Il entreprit alors de leur expliquer que son cousin, Im Yong Soo, avait décidé, quelques jours auparavant de partir voir cette fameuse maison. Il avait entendu ces rumeurs par un américain, dont Kaoru avait oublié le nom, et tous deux avaient décidés d'aller voir cette fameuse maison. Ils ne pensaient pas que grand chose puisse arriver pendant qu'ils visitaient. Même si tous deux avaient vraiment peur des fantômes et des trucs du même genre. Pourtant ils étaient allés voir. Sans prévenir personne.

- Mais s'il n'a prévenu personne, comment tu le sais ?, demanda Francis.

- Cet idiot crie quand il téléphone. Et il en parlait, genre, avec l'autre américain. J'ai juste entendu.

- Cet américain, il ne s'appellerait pas Alfred F. Jones ?, demanda doucement Matthew.

- Peut-être. Un truc dans le genre je pense. Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon frère. Il est parti à ce manoir avec un coréen...

Les yeux du hong kongais s'agrandirent, dans la mesure du possible, quand il comprit la raison pour laquelle Matthew était lui aussi au courant de la véracité de ce que l'ont disait sur ce manoir. Malgré tout il continua de conter ce qu'il savait, comptant maintenant sur le canadien pour le corriger s'il faisait une erreur.

Il continua donc. Comme quoi son cousin s'était rendu au manoir dans la nuit. Il avait retrouvé Alfred sur le chemin et tous deux s'étaient dirigés vers la maison. Juste avant d'entrer, l'américain avait envoyé un message à son frère lui disant qu'il serait de retour dans deux heures tout au plus vu que le manoir n'était pas très grand. Puis, ils n'avaient plus eut de contacts avec le coréen et l'américain. Juste, quelques jours plus tard, en allant faire un tour dans les environ, ils avaient trouvé l'IPhone d'Alfred, or simplement imaginer qu'il puisse s'en séparer était impossible. Comme ils avaient trouvé le Samsung de Yong Soo. Aucun des deux n'auraient laissé leurs portables. Jamais. De plus personne n'avait eut de signe de vie des deux depuis lors. On en avait conclut qu'ils avaient fuit.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'Al n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, conclut Matthew.

Tous restèrent un moment silencieux, essayant de digérer toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'acquérir. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Mais cela ne changeait en rien la décision de certain d'aller dans ce manoir dit hanté.

- Bah, on a qu'à aller vérifier nous même, s'exclama Mathias.

- Et mourir ? T'es idiot Mathias, rétorqua Berwald.

- On ne va pas mourir et ça pourrait être amusant, renchérit Gilbert.

- Ve ~ Je suis d'accord ~ Ce serait amusant n'est-ce pas Ludwig ?

- J-Je ne pense pas..

- Voyons, on ne risque sûrement rien, ajouta Tino.

- Bon, c'est décidé ! On vas voir ce manoir ! Maintenant !, hurla le danois.

- Idiot, lui répondit le norvégien en se levant pour partir.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Comme d'hab, ce sera continué si vous avez aimé ^^ Sachant que je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez... Je pense sérieusement à ne pas trop poster mes prochains chapitres... Surtout qu'ils sont pas tous écrits... =/**

**Parlons d'autre chose de plus joyeux ! J'ai eu un bac blanc de français vendredi matin (En quoi c'est joyeux ? J'y viens) Et ben, j'ai put placer dans ma question sur le corpus une référence à Hetalia (du Spamano d'ailleurs xD) en parlant dans une citation d'abord d'Espagne et puis de Sicile et de Naples et genre je suis restée cinq minutes devant ma copie avec un sourire béat xD **

**Et puis après, j'ai fait l'écriture d'invention et genre, j'commence à parler d'un directeur de musée italien... Juste à côté de cette phrase sur mon brouillon j'ai écrit "Feliciano ! ~ Ve" xD Ca m'a trop éclatée. M'enfin, après j'ai eut grec et j'ai finit donc ça gérait ^^ **

**Aussi, aujourd'hui j'ai fini à 10h ~ J'ai pas eut maths ~ Youhou \o/ Bon c'est parce que je suis pas allée en grec, mais bon ça compte pas ~  
**

**Bon, à la prochaine ^^  
**

**Pour 7Fallen-Angels : Ton cadeau arrive ! Le temps que j'efface tout ce que j'ai écris et que je réécrive tout u_u  
**

**Reviews ?  
**


	4. INFO

**HEJ PEOPLE ! C'est pas un new chap, sorry ! Juste que... Bah en fait j'ai deux-trois problèmes et je galère trop à répondre aux PMs et tout...**

**En plus en ce moment j'arrive pas trop à écrire... La page blanche... =/ **

**Et puis, y a le Concours Claude Nougaro en ce moment et comme j'y participe et que je veux absolument finir ma nouvelle je vais me fixer dessus...**

**Donc vous allez attendre un certain temps pour la suite de cette fic et pour tous les autres truc que je dois faire ^^' **

**En plus j'dois chercher d'autres choses pour mes futures études que j'arrête pas de changer d'avis... Le seul truc que je sais c'est que ce sera dans les langues et que je veux voyager u_u Donc voilà, je fais des f*cking recherches...  
**

**Haha ! Désolée ! M'enfin see ya later guys =3**


End file.
